


Искры

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: Продолжение "Русальной недели" про Федю и Саву





	

_Я мог бы выпить море,_  
Я мог бы стать другим,  
Вечно молодым, вечно пьяным  
Я мог бы стать рекой  
Быть темною водой,  
Вечно молодой, вечно пьяный. 

_(Смысловые Галлюцинации)_

 

Сава пустыми глазами смотрел в воду, когда отплывали. Словно второй раз мать потерял. Три года жил с мыслью, что все вернется, станет как прежде, что он не один. А теперь мир обрушился на него, тяжелый, огромный, страшный. И никого рядом, никто не придет! До последнего думал, что можно еще что-то сделать, но все надежды смело ветром, смыло брызгами моторки.  
Дед Иван хмурился, строго смотрел из-под седых бровей. Он и везти их не хотел, когда увидел. А проводник Никита, рослый мужик лет сорока, только головой покачал.   
\- Сколько у тебя еще денег? – Спросил он прямо.  
Сава понял, что Никита решает – не проще ли избавиться от них сейчас. Договаривались, что Дмитрий вернется, все знают, что они вдвоем с Савой ездили, без третьего. Никто не должен будет искать его, никто туриста не видел, приехал сам, сам сгинул, мало ли дурачков? А теперь суетись, плати, объясняйся с МЧС о пропаже туриста, показания давай. Проще Саву закопать и забыть. Вместе с безымянным парнем, который каким-то чудом вернулся с острова.  
\- Дима две машины на реализацию взял перед поездкой. Я все продам! И с собой сто пятьдесят.   
\- Да вы же охренели совсем! – Никита ткнул пальцем в «третьего». – С ним что делать? Его же по-хорошему, по-человечески - сжечь надо! Душу хоть бы не губил! Куда ты его тащишь, а? Сначала мать с ума сошла, теперь и ты будешь каждый год ездить? Сколько вы людей заморили?  
\- Никита Адьевич, я не приеду больше.   
\- А с этим что? Сделал скотину из человека, ты что с ним делать теперь будешь? Ты посмотри, глаза черные, он имени своего даже не помнит! - Никита помахал ладонью у его лица, Федя сжал Савину руку, неловко отступая за него, пряча глаза.   
Смотрелось смешно и дико, Сава ему до плеча только доставал.  
\- Как звать-то тебя? – Спросил Никита.   
Потом сплюнул в ответ на молчание.  
\- Я все исправлю. Он на рассвете нормальный был.  
\- А ночь не переживет. Душу еще спасти можно, если сжечь! Не бери грех, Савелий, не мучай человека.  
\- Мама делала так раньше! И я сделаю! – Сава от бессилия захлебнулся комом в горле. – Вы же знаете, что делала! Получилось же! Пожалуйста, отпустите! Возьмите деньги, я еще переведу, когда машины продам!   
Никита вдруг прищурился, потом скривился брезгливо, только что не перекрестился по-своему.   
\- А, вот ты почему в него вцепился… Вместо Димы хочешь? Этого?  
\- Нет, - вскинулся Сава, к отчаянию добавилась злость, он непроизвольно сжал кулаки, даже выступил вперед, загораживая собой. – Не хочу. Мама наказала вернуть его, и я верну.  
Никита смотрел в упор, Сава глаза не отвел.   
\- Мать, значит, - смотрел долго, пристально. Потом все-таки согласился. - В баню его заводить не смей. Хочешь, у ворот привяжи. В реку сбежит – с ним вместе сгинешь, понял?  
***  
Федя никуда не сбежал, ходил следом, как привязанный. Сава надеялся вытерпеть до дома, там легче станет. Ночью не спал – растирал ему ноги. Федя стал стонать к утру, заледенел, ноги свело судорогой, он метался в палатке, мучаясь и терзая Саву. Сава смахивал слезы, ненавидел его, и себя тоже, он не мог его согреть, тепло уходило вместе с каждым выдохом. Это был конец. Сейчас останется только черная вода на ладонях, понял он. И тяжесть на сердце стала невыносимой, придавила к земле. Он уткнулся лбом в ледяную Федину грудь, ожидая окончания агонии. Но что-то выдернуло из отчаянного оцепенения, снаружи смяли палатку, вытащили их. Сава сквозь застилающие глаза слезы увидел пламя и забился, вырываясь.  
\- Иди вари корень, - донеслось до него. – Разлеглися, ишь! Быстрее!  
Федю положили у костра, чернота в глазах стала непроницаемой, матовой, он смотрел на огонь, но блики не отражались. Сава стал заливать ему в рот кипящий отвар, сам обжигаясь о железную кружку с разъеденной ржавчиной эмалью. Пахучее варево лилось мимо, он разжимал губы пальцами, чтобы попасть туда хоть каплей, потом Федя вдруг вывернулся и стошнил черной жижей.  
\- Еще пей! – Крикнул он, и Федя вдруг повернулся на голос, посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Потом взял из рук кружку и стал медленно тянуть отвар. Его начало трясти от холода, но потом и дрожь прошла. Сава опустился рядом на землю, привалился к нему без сил. Огонь ласково грел, опалял теплом, и начал гаснуть, когда уже занималась заря.  
\- Сава, - услышал он тихое и вздрогнул. – Убей меня в следующий раз.   
\- Это пройдет.  
\- Обещай, что убьешь!   
Сава попробовал встать, но Федя уцепился в него, лихорадочно тянул вниз.  
\- Что вы сделали со мной? За что? Уроды! Зачем опять?   
Сава наотмашь дал пощечину, Федя всхлипнул, но снова сверкнул глазами. Потом зажмурился, сдался, поник плечами.  
\- Зачем я тебе? Сава, пожалуйста… Я не могу так, я не выдержу.   
Он стал гладить его ботинки, поднимаясь выше, обнял ноги, вставая на колени. Сава попятился, но Федя полз следом. Он залепетал, беспомощно цепляясь за штанины:  
\- Что ты хочешь, Сава? Я тебе все-все сделаю, хочешь? Пожалуйста, только не надо так снова… Савушка…  
\- Выдержишь! – Сава оттолкнул его ногой, с ужасом глядя, как Федя на карачках пытается его догнать. – Федя, встань, я тебе обещаю!  
Федя замер, потом послушно встал, глядя в землю. Лицо его блаженно разгладилось, он искоса посмотрел на Саву, когда тот осторожно подошел, но голову не поднимал. Сава с ненавистью посмотрел на его услужливое выражение, его самого затошнило от чужой покорности.  
Он размахнулся и снова залепил Феде по лицу, а потом другой рукой, и не мог остановиться. Голова только качалась из стороны в сторону, пока он лупил по щекам, и Федя терпел, все так же глядя в землю. Щеки заалели, Сава вдруг услышал, как Федя всхлипнул, и остановился, в ужасе глядя на свои ладони.  
\- Пожалуйста, - донеслось до него едва слышное. - Сделай так еще, если хочешь.  
***

 

В аэропорт Сава взял полный термос. Он боялся, что не успеет, что паника накроет их при всех, и Федю заберут. Но в туалете перед вылетом заставил его выпить все сразу, выбросил термос в урну и повел его за руку на посадку. Особенно плохо становилось перед рассветом, и они схитрили. Вылетели в полдень. И прилетели они тоже днем, немного опоздав за солнцем, которое так и не успеет сесть, если лететь на запад. Но Федя остывал, перед такси уже едва перебирая ногами. В пути уже в городе ноги свело судорогой. Сава понял, что до дома не дотянут, и таксист смотрел косо на них, слушая тихие стоны. Он сунул ему тысячу и попросил остановиться у стелы с вечным огнем. Вдвоем дотащили Федю, посадили перед звездой с горелкой. Сава мечтал дотерпеть до дома. Только бы продержаться! Он сунул таксисту еще деньги, Федя смог доковылять обратно до машины, но потом снова задеревенел. Водитель сделал музыку громче, чтобы не слушать тяжелых глухих стонов, Сава закрывал уши руками, качаясь вперед-назад. Но деться было некуда, он слышал каждый вздох, с которым уходила душа, и чувствовал, будто сам умирает.  
\- Потерпи, Федя, сейчас домой приедем, я согрею… - Шептал он самому себе, потому что Феди рядом не было, от него мало что осталось.  
Дал еще денег таксисту, тот засомневался, борясь со своей брезгливостью при виде чужой болезни и пробиравшей его необъяснимой жутью.   
Но помог-таки, выгрузил у входной двери в квартиру и ушел, не оглядываясь. Сава, оставив Федю в прихожей, побежал за свечками. Разложил вокруг него, зажег вереницу огоньков, метнулся ставить чайник и варить корень дербенника. Страх отступил, руки только немного дрожали, но он собрался, нельзя останавливаться! Нужно все сделать, и все будет хорошо. Только не слушать стонов, не всматриваться в жуткие черные глаза.   
Сава гнал от себя мысли, что Никита был прав – нужно было хоть душу спасти. Очистить огнем от разъедающей черни, отправить к покою и умиротворению Федора, не пытать его, отнимая каждую ночь по кусочку…   
Но когда взгляд прояснялся от холодной тьмы, а Федя, напиваясь горечи, отталкивал от себя его руки, Сава понимал, что делал все правильно.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - шептал Федя едва слышно, скрючившись на полу.   
Сава с облегчением смеялся в ответ. Ему казалось, он каждую ночь сходит с ума, и скоро двинется окончательно. Поменяется с Федей местами. Тот очнется – а он будет ходить и гоготать от счастья.  
\- Иди хоть умойся, пока пришел в себя… - он запнулся, мрачнея. – Федя, давай, сделай что-нибудь. Хочешь побриться? Или я помогу? Я вещи чистые тебе дам.  
Сава проверил замок, чтобы нельзя было входную дверь открыть изнутри, и пошел постель стелить, оставляя Федю одного на полу в прихожей. Он знал, что надо отвлечься. Если делать что-то простое, человеческое, привычное, можно представить, что все в порядке. Федя поймет потом, обязательно.   
Он вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. Федя стоял в дверях спальни, глядя на него с непонятным выражением.  
\- Ты чего? – Спросил Сава как ни в чем не бывало. – Уже умылся?  
Он не мог понять, это все еще Федя или уже нет. Вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок, но он повел плечами, прогоняя наваждение, и продолжил возиться с пододеяльником.  
\- Открой дверь, я уйду. – Глухо выговорил Федя.  
Сава теперь понял, что было во взгляде – испуг. Федя его боялся. Ненавидел и дрожал от страха.  
\- Прямо сейчас? Давай хоть утром. Видишь, тебе уже легче? Хотя рассвета еще нет. А вдруг опять нахлынет? Я помогу.  
\- Открой сейчас!  
Он заметил, как Федя сжал кулаки. Он ведь был больше, старше, сильнее, но он боялся, страх сочился из него тонким липким ароматом, и Сава прищурился в ответ на угрозу.  
\- Иди сейчас умойся, - уверенно и твердо сказал он, - я принесу одежду. В ванную под душ не лезь, понял?  
\- Я… мне надо домой, - снова сказал Федя, но уже неуверенно глядя исподлобья.  
\- Пока нельзя, - смягчился Сава в ответ.   
Потом подошел, взял его за руку. Федя сжал губы, но не оттолкнул, пошел следом, как на привязи. Сава чувствовал, как слабеет его сопротивление, тает ненависть и страх, уступая место тошнотворному смирению. Лучше бы Федя дрался! Попробовал избить его, лучше бы ненавидел дальше, чем так…   
Но Федя расслабился. Позволил обтереть себя влажным полотенцем, смог самостоятельно почистить зубы, вернулся обратно в спальню и забрался под одеяло. Сава принес ему допить отвар, потом прилег рядом. Он устал, смертельно, и, едва коснувшись подушки, стал проваливаться в сон, несмотря на все переживания. За Федю был спокоен, об остальном будет еще время думать и вспоминать… Федя приник сбоку, осторожно тыкаясь носом и губами в его плечо. Он не решался трогать Саву или лезть дальше, просто хотел немного тепла, и от этого тоже было тошно. Сава поднял руку, пуская его ближе, потом гладил волосы, наконец, засыпая.  
Проснулся он к полудню, не сразу соображая, какой был день, и время: утро или вечер, от смены часовых поясов сон всегда сбивался, но солнце ушло за угол дома, значит, утро он пропустил. Он повернул голову и вздрогнул от черного немигающего взгляда. Что-то снова было не так, но Сава заставил себя улыбнуться. Федя сморгнул и улыбнулся в ответ. Потом пошел за ним следом, ждал под дверью туалета, смотрел, как он умывается в приоткрытую дверь.   
\- Что ты пялишься, а? – Не выдержал Сава. – Завтрак лучше бы приготовил.  
\- Я… Я… не знаю, что.  
Сава вспомнил, что вчера было не до продуктов, а из холодильника перед отъездом он все выкинул.  
\- Ладно. Я схожу в магазин, а ты сиди здесь. Хорошо?  
\- Один? – С лица слетела дебильная улыбка, Федя испуганно всматривался в его лицо.  
\- Я быстро.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста! – Он опять плюхнулся на колени, цепляясь за него снизу, и Сава прислонился к стене, перебарывая отвращение. – Савушка, не уходи, Савушка, мне так холодно без тебя, пожалуйста…  
Он трогал его голые ноги, целовал, гладил от ступни, потом вдруг стал подниматься выше. Сава не мог выпутаться из его рук, с ужасом смотрел, как Федя стал оглаживать бедра, дыша ему в трусы.  
\- Отцепись! Хорошо, мы вместе пойдем. Не трогай меня!   
Федя замер, вжался лицом в его пах, щекоча дыханием и слюнявя ткань. Поднял голову, снова глупо улыбаясь.  
\- Сава, если ты хочешь, я всё…  
\- Встань!  
Сава вздохнул, переводя дух. Потом пошел одеваться. Феде он дал димины вещи, но футболка была слишком широка, а джинсы еще и коротки. У Феди не было пивного живота, ростом он был выше и тощий по сравнению с Димой, хоть и жилистый. Но Федя послушно надел, что дали, и, довольный, ждал под дверью. Потом не отступал от него ни на шаг, семеня следом. Один раз только затормозил в магазине, когда проходили мимо витрины с селедкой и копченой мойвой, чуть не стошнил прямо на стекло, но Сава утащил его прочь. Потом пакеты с едой взялся носить, хоть какая-то польза.  
К вечеру Федя опять сник, вяло перебирая ногами, все больше сидел у плиты и смотрел на голубой огонек. Потом начал кривиться от боли, вытянув сведенные судорогой ноги.  
Сава уложил его в кровать, расставил свечки, напоил и сунул грелку. Ночью даже вздремнул, но под утро Феде стало хуже. Сава лег рядом, прочитал ему песни из маминой тетради, с облегчением слушая, как стоны стихают. Потом Федя вскочил, вывернулся с кровати, выплюнул что-то на пол. Ошалело посмотрел на него, узнавая. Отодвинулся, слез с кровати, глядя на Саву, как на ядовитую гадюку.  
\- Ам! – Сава вскинул руки и клацнул на него зубами.  
Потом рассмеялся, глядя, как Федя поднимается с пола, потирая копчик.  
\- Извини, и лицо у тебя было ржачное, не удержался.  
\- Да иди ты…  
\- Федя, не бойся меня.  
Сава попробовал подойти, но Федя попятился.  
\- Что, сука, этого и добивался, да? Трахаться не с кем?  
\- Я с тобой не трахался и не собираюсь.  
\- Да, ты хуже! Я сдохнуть мечтаю каждый день, тоже ржачно, да? Что ты со мной сделал? За что, а?  
\- Это пройдет, подожди. Месяц всего.  
\- А я доживу? Я помню, что тебе тот мужик из староверов говорил! Почему в костер не бросил? Чтобы издеваться теперь? Он говорил, что так лучше. Чтоб не мучиться потом. Не подходи!  
Сава остановился, Федю трясло. Он обхватывал себя за плечи, Сава ждал, пока истерика кончится и с горечью думал, что сейчас вместо ненависти Федя полезет к нему за лаской и теплом.  
\- Тебе самому не противно теперь возиться? Сначала утопить хотел, теперь сжалился? Нахрена тебе моя душа сдалась? Что тебе надо от меня? Серьезно, душу спасти?  
\- Да! Только по правде, Федя, срать мне на твою душу. Понял? Я свою спасаю. Только поэтому и возиться стал и в костре еще на острове не оставил. Я тебе должен был за то, что ты в воду за мной прыгал. Так что будешь жить, Феденька, и все вытерпишь.   
Он сделал еще два шага, заглянул в лицо.  
\- А трахаться ты сам ко мне лезешь! На все готовый, только б я рядом был. Это сейчас смелый, а к вечеру придешь в постель, будешь жаться и скулить, сам захоч…  
Федя вдруг влепил кулаком ему под дых, не сильно, скорее неожиданно. Сава задохнулся и отступил на полшага, согнувшись. Потом зло усмехнулся, отдышавшись:  
\- Ты ведь помнишь все, думаешь, это кто-то другой вместо тебя на коленях ползает, что ты сам не такой, это отрава тебя заставляет, но помнишь! Ты такой жалкий, Федя, мне на тебя смотреть противно, не то, что в постели рядом терпеть.  
\- Вот и не терпи. Дверь открой, а то я ее выломаю.  
\- Тебя уже скоро колбасить начнет, и так что-то долго сегодня держишься.  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Ага, в дурку увезут, до дома не успеешь дойти. А там ночь и не переживешь. Или попросишь санитаров Плакун-травы наварить?   
Федя сжал губы, Сава чувствовал его растерянность и сомнения, еще немного – и сломается.  
\- Мне дома будет лучше. Я могу костер во дворе разжечь. И отвар сам сделаю…  
Он прикрыл глаза, по телу прошла едва заметная дрожь. Сава осторожно протянул руку, положил ладонь по щеке – Федя тут же потерся о нее, склонив голову.   
\- Сделаешь, Федя, все ты сделаешь, - пробормотал Сава.  
Федя накрыл его ладонь своей, прижал к щеке, потом поцеловал по линии жизни.   
\- Видишь, уже и не противно. И уходить никуда не надо.  
Федя замер. Он поймал ладонь Савы в лодочку из рук, поднял на него глаза.  
\- Ты такой горячий. Ты лучше костра.   
Сава невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Я врал, что противно! – Заверил его Федя. - Я не смогу без тебя. Можно, я останусь? Не выгоняй, пожалуйста…  
***

Машины переоформлять ездили вместе. Сава обе Димины тачки скинул через сайт за неделю, никакой кризис не помешал. Дима умел марафет наводить – краска горела, как новая, внутри запах свежего салона, хотя обоим авто было больше пяти лет. И ничего, народ охотно верил, что можно за пять лет десять тысяч всего накатать. Он еще и цену скинул, чтобы побыстрее, и на такое сладкое предложение клюнули такие же барыги, как Дима. Федю Сава потащил не только, чтобы одного не оставлять, а для убедительности. Выдал перед покупателями за хозяина, хотя за Диму сам расписывался, и оформлять отдал тоже через димины связи. И все гладко вышло, часть денег сразу Никите переслал, часть оставил.   
Можно еще новый оллроад продать, и вообще ни о чем не беспокоиться, Дима его тоже на учет не успел поставить. Но и эти деньги были в тему. А ведь Диме не нужно было напрягаться, с проданного бизнеса жены кое-что капало, но перепродавать машины и кидать лохов для него было особым удовольствием. Ему нравилось вылизывать пробежные тачки, а за любовь торговаться до последнего болта его каждый второй покупатель считал евреем. При жене он этим не занимался, Мария его другим увлекла. Дима занялся внешним видом, начал кайфовать от дорогой одежды, почувствовал вкус красивой жизни. Захотел качественную обувь, красивые ремни, дорогие часы. Хотя, если была возможность, брал китайские реплики. Жаба душила переплачивать.  
Сава достал Вашерон Константин и как-то предложил Феде. Тот часы послушно надел, но когда пришел в себя – снял с отвращением.  
\- Уже, как на скотину, стал цацки вешать? И не жалко?  
\- Да ладно, они не дорогие. Диму бы в жизни не стал на такие тратиться. У скупщика взял. Раз в десять дешевле, вместе с ролексом. Диму не знаешь?  
\- То есть, ты мне еще и краденое суешь?  
Сава засмущался. Он понял, как это выглядит со стороны, ему стало стыдно. Федя так и ходил в одежде не по размеру, дорогие краденые часы на нем смотрелись глупой насмешкой. Сава уже привык к нему, и, действительно, воспринимал порой, как странное домашнее животное. Каждый раз тянул время, когда Федя становился самим собой, и было все труднее его отговаривать. Он не хотел его отпускать, хотя мог бы. Но потом Федя льнул к нему, просил согреть, терся ночью. Иногда будил, жарко дыша в шею, становился смелее, лез его гладить. Сава малодушно притворялся спящим, ему тоже хотелось согреться. Хотелось быть нужным, желанным, чувствовать поцелуи, жадное дыхание, чувствовать, как разгорается жар, как под ладонью трепетно пружинит чужой член. Но потом его накрывало угрызениями совести, он понимал, что ненавидит себя, ему стыдно было смотреть Феде в глаза наутро. Хотелось сделать что-то хорошее, как-то прилепить его к себе настоящего. Часы были мелочью для Савы, а теперь он понял, как сглупил: подсунул Феде чужое, как подачку.   
\- Ты мог бы продать, - оправдался Сава. – Я хотел что-то на память… То есть, не на память, а просто что-то тебе…   
\- Мне ничего не надо.   
\- Извини! Я подумал, что завтра тебе домой можно пойти. Я отвезу. И денег дам.  
Он встретил неприязненный взгляд и добавил:  
\- Потом вернешь, если хочешь.  
\- Поехали сегодня.  
\- Сегодня ты при мне сам себе корень вари, я посмотрю, как ты потом спать пойдешь. Я у себя лягу. Если не придешь ко мне ночью – уезжай.  
Федя хотел было что-то сказать, но промолчал, только по скулам прошелся легкий румянец. Он тоже помнил, как лез к Саве, но с утра делал вид, что ничего не было. Что не виноват, как обычно.  
Сава представил, что он сейчас спросит: «А если приду?» и улыбнулся про себя. Он нужен Феде. Даже сейчас, когда он нормальный, когда ненавидит его, все равно ведь хочет прикоснуться. Он задевает его, когда проходит мимо по квартире, хотя места достаточно. И всегда находится в той же комнате, что и Сава, хоть и не замечает. Сава на кухне – и он здесь, Сава с ноутом в кресле, Федя перед телеком, Сава лезет в шкаф в прихожей, Федя идет мимо него в туалет.  
Его тянет к человеческому теплу, к Саве, он боится остаться один на один с черной холодной рекой в своем сердце, потому что знает, что не выберется оттуда без помощи…  
Но Федя не пришел. Сава проснулся среди ночи от бешеного стука сердца. Он не помнил, что ему снилось, но чувствовал, будто пропустил что-то важное и безнадежно опоздал. За окном поднялся ветер, он дул сквозь щель комнатной двери, отчего она дергалась и тихонько дребезжала, а ветер улетал в вентиляционную трубу многоэтажки, где-то далеко тоненько подвывая.   
Сава так привык к чужому теплу в постели, привык, что рядом спит кто-то, тянется к нему и согревает дыханием. Теперь кровать казалась пустой, словно он заснул посреди поля.   
Он встал, крадучись, пошел в спальню. И его окатило ужасом: кровать была пуста. Белый прямоугольник светился посреди тьмы, он хотел позвать, но боялся нарушить тишину.   
И тогда услышал едва заметный вздох, словно кто-то пытался сдержать беззвучные рыдания.  
\- Федя? – Шепотом позвал Сава.  
Потом обошел кровать, споткнулся о чашку на полу, потянул Федю к себе. Тот бросился к нему, прижимаясь. Он замерз на сквозняке и дрожал. Стал шептать какие-то глупости, которые Сава и не слушал никогда, неловко целовал, мазал по лицу остывшими слезами. Сава хотел его остановить, только немного еще попробовать его уязвимой нежности, насытиться напоследок… Федя повалил его на кровать, Сава замер, не решаясь оттолкнуть. Он думал, что Федя уедет завтра, и вряд ли захочет его видеть. Он будет звонить, спрашивать, предлагать помощь, но Федя откажется, будет вот так дрожать ночью под кроватью, но ни за что не пустит его больше к себе.  
А если не отталкивать?.. Все равно Федя его ненавидит.   
Сава ответил на поцелуй, едва не застонав от жажды, потом перевернулся вместе с ним, зависнув сверху, вгляделся в темные провалы глаз, где чудился сумеречный блеск волшебной воды. Страшное и чужое мелькало в глубине черного озера, но и манило со дна своей тайной и обманчивым ядовитым теплом. Сияющее нежное существо из ямы в избе смотрело Федиными глазами, а Сава хотел его убить, позволил Диме надругаться, да и сам такой же – хочет воспользоваться его доверием и слабостью, испить напоследок отравленной сладости.  
Сава сполз с его груди и отвернулся, зажмурившись. Федя не прильнул следом, даже не шевельнулся. Сава слышал его дыхание – оно выровнялось, он был спокоен и, наверное, счастлив, и Сава завидовал, а потом уснул, вместо сладости ощущая на губах горечь и неутоленную жажду.  
Федя утром даже улыбнулся. Сава едва не решил, что он снова не в себе, но ошибся. Просто Феде было хорошо, ему полегчало, и он, наконец, уезжал от него, от Савы. И радовался этому.   
Сава не дал уехать на такси, отвез сам. По пути предложил еще и в магазин зайти за продуктами, чтобы Феде потом не выходить в одиночку. Федя жил в частном секторе на окраине, на тихой улице с такими же невысокими скромными домами. Он замялся перед воротами, наверно, не хотел пускать к себе Саву, но Сава сделал вид, что не заметил сомнений, занес пакеты с корнем и едой, с любопытством оглядываясь во дворе. За воротами под навесом стояла старая двенашка, перед домом лежала куча опилок и стружки, на веранде блоки деревянных брусьев. И везде какие-то дощечки и куски разномастных поделок. В доме тоже беспорядок: недоделанная мебель, заготовки, инструмент и фурнитура. Но пахло деревом и маслом, и за окном шелестела сережками береза, после огромной квартиры с вечным шумом над проспектом оказалось ужасно уютно.  
Сава по-хозяйски прошелся по комнатам холостяцкого дома, заглянул в кладовку и туалет. У Феди даже ванная была, и позади дома, рядом с черным выходом маленькая банька. Там же и явно любимое его место – мангал и длинный широкий стол перед летней мастерской.  
Федя не замечал его, но и не выгонял. Сава и сам чувствовал, что пора уже уйти и оставить его в покое. Тревожное зудящее чувство – это его проблема, не Федина. Он только и мечтает забыть обо всем, как о жутком кошмарном сне, не видеть больше никогда Саву, не вспоминать о том, что они сделали с ним. Пережить беспомощность и жажду, стать нормальным, как раньше.   
Федя ведь надеется, что сможет – как раньше.   
\- Только в ванну не лезь, хорошо? – Сава заглядывал в глаза, беспокоясь. – Ты заснешь в воде, и… Федя, умывайся только, на улице еще можно облиться, но в душе дома не надо. И дверь не запирай.  
Федя хмыкнул, закрыв перед ним ворота, и щелкнул замком. Звук показался резким, острым, Сава вздрогнул.  
\- Федя, - тихо позвал он, прислоняясь лбом. – Звони мне в любое время, как только...   
За воротами хлопнула дверь, Федя не услышал, как он просил прощения. Сава сел за руль огромной чёрной машины и понял, что не знает, что делать дальше. Теперь-то уж точно никому не нужен. Хотя тогда, с мамой, больнее было. Но он был не виноват, а теперь – своими руками Диму реке отдал и Федю отпустил. Он нажал запуск, отъехал чуть подальше и снова остановился. Может, Федя позвонит? А если ноги сведет? Он сам в его телефон забил свой номер, еще и букву «А» перед именем добавил, чтобы быть первым с списке контактов. Если Феде станет плохо, ему больше некому будет звонить.   
Сава достал телефон, положил рядом на сиденье, гипнотизируя. Потом, чувствуя себя выпотрошенным, как карась с мутными глазами на витрине, поехал в пустую квартиру. И еле дождался вечера, чтобы, наконец, набрать Федин номер. Тот не ответил, и Сава стал набирать заново. Словно единственная задача, которая у него осталась в жизни – дозвониться, во что бы то ни стало. Неужели Федя со зла не берет? Так сильно ненавидит, что даже на беспокойство не может ответить? Тогда мог бы заблокировать, или телефон отключить, нет, он просто не может! Или поставил на беззвучный, решил свои деревяшки построгать, включил пилу и не слышит?  
Сава измучился, потом побежал из квартиры.   
А если ему плохо?  
Он лежит на полу и корчится? Отвар не успел выпить, забыл и заработался, костер не разжег, и помочь некому, а телефон на полке – не достать…  
Сава не помнил, как доехал на каком-то внутреннем автопилоте, дернул ручку калитки в заборе, крикнул ему. Потом огляделся, залез на кривую березку и с нее переступил на торец шаткого деревянного забора, спрыгнул. У дома тлел костер из опилок, дверь была не заперта. Сава тихонько зашел внутрь, вдруг испугавшись чего-то, он хотел увидеть Федю и страшился. Не того, что он будет зол – этому Сава был бы счастлив. Значит, все в порядке, так и должно быть! Он боялся тишины, а не ругани, и Феди нигде не было.   
Сава дошел до ванной и толкнул дверь.  
Федя был там. Он лежал, запрокинув голову на бортик, и Сава даже не сразу узнал его. Что-то чуть изменилось, кожа слишком белая, матовая, тронешь – оставишь отпечатки, испачкаешь тонкий сияющий бархат. Темные от воды волосы мягкой волной у лица, закрытые веки, словно тронутые лиловыми тенями.  
Сава замер, когда понял, что именно было не так – вода, из которой выходила белая шея, была черной и глянцевой и абсолютно гладкой. Ни одного шевеления, ни вздоха, словно залили черной эпоксидной эмалью по белому мрамору.  
Сава склонился на Фединым лицом, пытаясь уловить дыхание, хоть отражение жизни, потом осторожно опустил палец в ледяную черную гладь. От прикосновения по поверхности разошлись круги, и вода мгновенно стала прозрачной, затрепетала, задрожала бликами. Сава с облегчением посмотрел на прижатые друг к другу Федины ноги, выдохнул, просунул руку вниз и выдернул слив. Потом наткнулся на темный матовый взгляд. Федино лицо было спокойно и безмятежно, но прямо на глазах он начал меняться, черты исказились сначала от напряжения, потом нарастающей боли, потом Федя в ужасе распахнул глаза, сел и его стошнило. Черная вода стекала в слив, Федя попробовал повернуться, чтобы не касаться ее, но ноги не слушались, он кое-как встал на четвереньки в ванной, склонился над сливом, пуская слюни. Сава смотрел, как вздрагивают его плечи, положил руку на выступающий позвонок у шеи. Федя вылез из ванной с его помощью, в глазах сверкала злость.  
\- Зачем… вытащил, урод?! – Плюнул он, повисая на руках Савы. – Зачем пришел?   
Он оттолкнул его, стал опираться на раковину, посмотрел на себя в заляпанное зеркало. Сияние еще не растаяло, кожа неестественно белела, отросшие волосы упали на лицо, струились мягкими прядями. Федя посмотрел на свои ладони, расставив пальцы, между которых шелушились и рассыпались тонкие пленки перепонок.  
\- Я специально залез. – Сказал он. - Ты не поймешь, как там хорошо, как приятно засыпать, какие сны сладкие. А ты опять все испортил!   
\- Федя.  
\- Уйди! Ненавижу!   
Он повернулся, навис над Савой.  
\- Я никогда не стану нормальным! Ты сделал из меня животное, мерзкую тварь, и теперь врешь, что пройдет. Не пройдет, оно всегда во мне будет.  
\- Федь…  
\- Ты ведь даже не представляешь, каково это. Чистенький богатый мальчик, тебе только по приколу над букашками вроде меня измываться, да? Знаешь, что значит быть тварью? Ползать за теплом? Жить с черной дрянью вместо крови? Блевать грязью?!  
\- Федя!  
\- Вали нахер из моего дома!  
\- Я знаю! Знаю!  
Сава не выдержал, не мог больше смотреть ему в глаза, закрыл лицо руками. Его словно прорвало, болью пронзило в сердце. То, что всегда держал в себе, пряча, как можно дальше, вылезло наружу через старые шрамы.  
Федя думал, станет темной водой, уснет в ней, растворится, убежит сквозь слои песка и грунта, останутся только сладкие сны о том, как он рассыпается дождем над полями или сверкает под солнцем радугой. Заморочила голову отрава, последние сказки перед небытием это, не будет так никогда. Сава помнил это всё: отдашь душу, не будешь бороться, чернота разъест ее до конца.   
Это ведь только бабы так могут. Женщины легко пускают к себе воду, отдаются ей, снаружи мягкие и податливые. Темная вода жадно входит, забирает оболочку, обкатывает на волнах, а до сердца потом добраться не может, остается оно в черном коконе нетронутым.  
А Федя боли боится, думает, что это слабое тело предает, в тварь превращает, лишает разума, заставляет ползать и искать ласки, а это разодранная душа цепляется за жизнь, не хочет тонуть в липкой жиже, хочет хоть к чужому огоньку прикоснуться.  
Сава знал, жажда навсегда останется, он врал, когда говорил, что всё пройдет. Он не сможет больше один, будет цепляться из вечного страха, что огонек снова потухнет. На всё будет готов ради искры.  
***  
Федя налил ему водки, а себе – остатки отвара. Сава замкнулся в себе, но когда Федя постелил ему на диване, сбросив оттуда на пол дощечки и уголки, схватил его за руку.  
\- Пожалуйста, не уходи. Я не могу один.  
Забрался с ним на узкую кровать, стараясь занять как можно меньше места, потом подождал немного, и придвинулся чуть ближе, чтобы почти касаться, хотя бы чувствовать излучение от кожи. Федя повернулся к нему, сгреб рукой и прижал к себе спиной.  
Сава сглотнул слезы и улыбнулся в темноте. 

Он первый раз заснул легко и быстро, и проснулся на рассвете не от тревоги или холода, а от жаркого томления. Федя беспокойно дышал ему в шею, удобно вжимаясь всем телом. Так уютно и сладко, Сава чувствовал все его тело за спиной. Стук сердца за своим собственным, колени под коленями, переплетенные ступни, горячий пах, прижавшийся к ягодицам.  
Он медленно просунул руку и чуть приспустил трусы сзади, впереди они неловко зацепились за возбужденный член. Федя беспокойно шевельнулся, и Сава дернул их вниз, вжимаясь обратно голой попой. Ему было страшно, и жарко, и стыдно, и невыносимо хотелось стать еще ближе.  
Он сам удивлялся своей смелости, но все казалось таким естественным. Федя сможет остановиться, если не захочет. Он может его прогнать, если ему станет противно. Это не ему теперь нужно тепло, он легко может обойтись без Савы…  
Сава ждал, страшась двигаться дальше, и сгорал от стыда и нетерпения.  
***  
Когда-то он и с Димой непонятно, как решился. Наверно, от отчаяния. Дима загулял, пасынок был ему не нужен. Сава ждал, что он его выгонит пинком под зад и будет прожигать «наследство». Ему было страшно, а Дима, хоть и при всех своих недостатках, умел решать проблемы. От него перло позитивом, на это и мама повелась. Мог заговорить кого угодно, врал самозабвенно, красиво, заливался соловьем – не хочешь верить, а заслушаешься. Даже про автоподставы рассказывал так, что правда, подумаешь еще – он ли мудак, или таких лохов грех было не кинуть?  
Сава подготовился, дождался, когда он придет с очередной гулянки. Ночью сам хлебнул вискаря, подкрался и попытался отсосать. Дима не сразу проснулся, сначала гладил его по голове, надавливал. Но он был слишком пьян, стоял плохо, Сава прилег рядом, пристраиваясь к нему задом, но член был мягкий, а он не мог расслабиться, вставить не получалось.   
Утром Дима похмелился, долго отмалчивался, потом припер его в угол:  
\- Это что вчера было? Ты пидор, что ли? Ты зачем ко мне лез? Совсем ебанулся?  
Потом решил действовать кардинально и повез пасынка на трассу. Сава зажался на заднем сиденье, когда Дима остановился перед девушками. Заставил выбрать. Сава ткнул в блондинку, сгорая от стыда и ужаса. Дима повернулся с водительского места, ржал и подбадривал. Вблизи блондинка оказалась молодой, но страшной. Сава смотрел на Диму, пока расстегивал джинсы, ловил его взгляд, расставляя ноги, когда белобрысая макушка склонилась над его пахом. Ему было шестнадцать, но встал у него именно от Диминого взгляда. Он облизнулся пошло, вызывающе, чтобы у Димы не было сомнений, на кого он дрочит чужим ртом. И Дима тогда это понял, перестал довольно лыбиться. И потом, уже ночью, сам его трахнул. Иногда бесился, обвинял, что Сава его под статью хочет подвести, но когда Сава подставлялся – брал. Сава довольствовался малым. Дима ни за что в жизни не стал бы его целовать или ласкать. Он и член его ни разу не трогал. Только пользовался, как ему удобно. И когда стал входить во вкус, видимо от неожиданности от самого себя, Дима стал активно знакомиться с женщинами. Бабы ему нравились больше, говорил он, успокаивал Саву, что все равно не бросит его. Надеялся, что Сава перебесится и найдет себе какого-нибудь порядочного пидора, прилепится к нему и оставит Диму в покое. И чтобы самому, значит, не прилепиться, с бабами спал. А один раз даже попросил Саву погулять, домой ее решил привести. Понравилась ему какая-то замужняя, старше него, боялась запалиться, но в гости прийти согласилась. Сава обещал сидеть в комнате, даже в туалет не будет выходить. У него экзамены очень важные, не может он уехать, так клялся и умолял, что Дима плюнул. И привел даму. Они стучали бокалами, Сава слушал смех и тихий Димин голос, шум воды, звон случайно разбитого стекла, заливистый пьяный хохот. Потом они стали трахаться. Сава вышел из своей комнаты, отлил, приложился к бутылке с недопитым вином, закусил камамбером. Зашел посмотреть, облокотившись на шкаф рядом с кроватью. Женщина под Димой заметила его и натурально охренела.  
Дима оперативно попробовал исправить свидание, заявив, что пасынок дурачок и сейчас свалит, а Сава назвался не только пасынком, но еще и любовником. И спросил с укором, почему Дима его не позвал, как обычно.  
Когда дама ушла, Дима его отлупил (Сава пытался драться, но не получилось) и сказал, что спать с ним больше не будет. Никогда.   
И Сава убежал из дома, сперев его кошелек. Потом еще скинул смс, что в полицию заявит об их интиме.  
Друзей у него не было, он был мрачным и нелюдимым после того, как мать бросила его и ушла в реку. Просить о вписке было некого, поэтому тусил на вокзалах, убегая от подозрительных охранников. Дима его сам нашел, дал деньги девочке в салоне оператора сотовой связи, привез домой и выебал.  
И потом легко согласился за мамой ехать. Может быть, не верил до конца, но места те знал хорошо, и людей для реки нашел. Сава знал, что теперь он никуда не денется от него, даже если захочет.  
И ошибся.  
***  
\- Что ж ты делаешь, Сава…  
Выдохнул Федя ему в затылок.  
Сава замер. Потом понял, что так нельзя. Федю он тоже не привяжет к себе этим. Федя потом так же будет ходить по бабам, и стыдливо трахать его из жалости, строго дозируя «пидорскую» ласку.  
\- Савушка…  
Федя просунул ладонь, накрыл его грудь над сердцем, провел вниз. Опустил на пах, сжимая кулак на члене. Сава задохнулся, всхлипнул, его прошибло током от прикосновения.   
Он выгнулся, притерся, когда Федя отнял ладонь, протискиваясь сзади.   
Нужно было остановиться, но он не успел. Нужно было терпеть, научиться жить в вечном холоде, не цепляться за людей, заставляя их потом испытывать угрызения совести.  
Он замер, ком в горле распух и грозил прорваться рыданиями. Даже возбуждение чуть опало, но Федя тяжело навалился сзади, вжал его в матрас, раздвигал пальцами, мазал членом, проталкиваясь вниз.  
Потом скатился вбок, потянул Саву за плечо.  
\- Ты что? Ты плачешь? Тебе больно?  
Сава замотал головой, уткнулся носом ему в грудь.  
\- Прости, нет, - забормотал он неразборчиво. – Не надо так. Прости, пожалуйста. Я уйду, как ты хочешь, только не лезь больше в ванную, все потом пройдет, ты уже почти как раньше стал, честно… Потерпи немного только. Федя, ты даже рыбу потом сможешь опять есть. Я правду говорю…  
\- Что ты несешь?  
Федя поймал его за руку, когда он решил встать.  
\- Не уходи.  
Сава сглотнул. Он так и стоял со спущенными трусами, влажные щеки горели, как от пощечин.  
\- Сава, ты мне нужен. Останься, пожалуйста. Хочешь, я буду ползать на коленях, как раньше?  
\- Нет!  
\- Тогда останься.   
Он притянул его обратно.  
\- Если ты, правда, знаешь, что я чувствую – останься.   
Обнял, гладил по спине, плечам, посылая волны мурашек от шеи до пяток.  
\- Я не передумаю завтра. Мне тоже одиноко. Я пытался один – и не смог. Мне так тошно от себя, я хотел уснуть и раствориться в темной воде, чтобы ничего больше не чувствовать. Чтобы не видеть своего отражения. Я знал, что больше не смогу без тебя. Даже когда все пройдет – не смогу один.   
Взял его лицо в ладони, долго смотрел в глаза, ища в них свое отражение.  
\- Ты лучше костра, Савушка. – Прошептал он. - Я живой рядом с тобой. Не знаю, что там за искра или огонек должна разгореться, ты во мне уже пожар разжег. Никакая вода не затушит.  
Сава, наконец, поддался, поверил, он и сам ощущал, как ласкают его горячие языки этого пламени, и растет внутри восторг. Хочется поделиться невыносимым жаром, целовать, трогать теплую живую кожу, сосать и облизывать ее соленые соки.  
Он впервые чувствовал, каково это – когда его желают. По-настоящему, не из жалости или страха.   
Словно первый раз за много лет вынырнул и вдохнул, победил, наконец, черную воду, уничтожил огнем до конца.


End file.
